Duchess Bat
by Sparrow90
Summary: Duchess Bat, sister to Lady Bat
1. Chapter 1

Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure Character

Duchess Bat

**Little bit about her: **Now, Duchess Bat is a lot like Lady Bat. But, Duchess Bat is a girl, and she is a smaller version of Lady Bat. Duchess Bat's voice is a lot more girly sounding, but don't let appearance fool you. She has a strong voice, but it is not like Lady Bat's at all. It is a little bit more childish, but not too much.

**Looks: **Duchess Bat's outfit is a lot like this one-

.com/heartarrowsubsx3/Mermaid%

but her top has less of a dip, and her wings are shorter. She is about to Lady Bat's waist, but a little bit taller. In human form, she has black hair like Lady Bat when he's in human form, and she has lavender eyes. Her hair when she is in human form is not in it's usual ponytail, but it's let down. Her hair when she is Duchess Bat form is just like Lady Bat's but her hair is only to her waist, while Lady Bat's is longer.

**Other **

**Interment: **Head Microphone piece

**Human Name: **Yami

**Other: **Duchess Bat is Lady Bat's sister, if anyone was wondering. Yami (Which her human name is), is very sweet and caring, but tries her hardest when trying to defeat the Mermaid Princesses. Yami is also very special. She has a room to herself in M. guy's, (The angel dude) place. So some parts are going to take place in her room.


	2. Chapter 2: Metting

Luchia, Hanon, and Lina looked around them. They found spirals of light beams and thunder rumbling in the distance. Suddenly a large, angel-like figure appeared in front of them.

"It's you Mikeru!" shouted Luchia, recognizing the figure as Mikeru.

"You will not escape again," Mikeru said calmly.

Just then a ton of bats started to gather. They quickly made two figures, starting from the feet up. The two figures spun around, finally showing themselves.

One was shorter than the other, more lady-looking. The taller one stood proudly, crossing its arms. They both had short navy skirts, a while frilly blouse, and navy knee boots. They both had black bat's wings. The smaller one had shorter ones, only about two feet. The bigger one had long, slender wings.

"Nice to meet you mermaid princesses," they both said at the same time.

"who are you?" asked Luchia, trying not to shake.

"We are the wings that rule love and pleasure, now get ready for our song," they said together.

The two ladies placed their hands on their hips.

"And don't worry. We won't go easy on you."

"Have a nice nap!" the little one said.

They both took off their bat -shaped masks on at the same time. They placed one hand on their left hip and placed the other resting on their right leg. Music started and they started to beat their left leg to the beat of the music.

BARA yori mo utsukushiku tsuki yori nayamashiku  
Taisetsu na inochi naraba kono te de sakasetai

Ankoku no sekai tobira ga ima hirakareru yo  
Mou ichido unmei azukete umarekawaru sa

Sono mabuta tojite mitsumete mayonaka no MASUKAREEDO  
Ima yami ni suberiochite yuku saa oite! Obienakute ii  
yo  
Soshite eien ni nare

Once the song had ended, they stopped singing and looked at the helpless girls.

"That was to easy," said Lady Bat.

"I kinda wanted to introduce myself," said the little girl.

"You will someday, I promise Duchess Bat," Lady Bat said.

"Well, looks like we've beaten them," said Duchess Bat.

Lady Bat opened his mouth ever so slightly and showed his fang.

**At Michelle's House**

Kaitou sat at the piano thinking things threw.

"_Things popped into my head when I was playing the song earlier, it's like a poem of my memory," _Kaitou thought.

Kaitou closed his eyes and placed his hands on the piano. He started playing Aquamarine melody. After a little while of playing, Kaitou began to see things in his mind.

"_These images… keep popping into my head," _Thought Kaitou.

He saw the ocean, and white, glowing figures with tails swimming around, visiting every once and a while.

**Back at Mikaru's place.**

The music Kaitou was playing was drifting into the place where they were.

"Wha-What is this sound I hear?" asked Lady Bat.

Inside Hanon's mind, she started talking to herself.

"_What is this? It sounds familiar. Is it Tarou-chan's song?" _she asked herself.

And just by the thought of it, Hanon's hazy blue eyes cleared up and Hanon started singing.

Kokoro wo irodoru MERODII nokoshite kureta  
Futari no eien no umi wa nakatta keredo

Kitto shiawase ni nareru yo!  
Mune no PIANO kara koboreru...

Mizuiro no senritsu ga  
Hora Ki-Ra-Ki-Ra sora ni toketeku  
Saigo no namioto ga kieru made  
Watashi dake wo chanto mitsumetete  
Daisuki na hito dakara ienakatta kotoba ga aru no  
Tsutaekirenai omoi wo ima  
Nosete utau SOPURANO

During the song, Lady Bat put her ears on her ears. Duchess Bat seemed fine, but when the song ended, Lady Bat got really mad, and Duchess Bat had to jump back from trying to calm down Lady Bat.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!!!" shouted Lady Bat, jumping up and down.

"I'll GET YOU NEXT TIME, COUNT ON IT!" shouted Lady Bat.

And Lady Bat disappeared, a handful of bats only marking his place. Duchess Bat quickly followed, leaving a bunch more bats behind.

The mermaid princesses felt something behind them, so they turned around. They saw Mikeru floating behind them.

"Lady Bat and Duchess Bat may have failed, but I will not. Now I will absorb you and take your powers," he said calmly.

He spread out his wings, making them larger than they had ever been. But before he could attack them, a sudden burst of pain surged threw him. He wrapped his wings lightly around himself and disappeared, leaving a single angel feather with an orange pearl.

They all returned to the sea, Luchia catching the feather in her small box, the pearl being absorbed into the box, which was holding also an orange pearl.

**Back At Mikeru's palace**

A small sleeping figure was lying on a bed. Her hair let loose, her head resting on a small pillow. Duchess Bat, or also Yami, was sleeping. She was breathing deeply, thinking about the time she would defeat the Mermaid Princesses and how proud Lady Bat would be.

"Lady Bat, I will defeat them," whispered Yami, turning in her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Who is Tsuki?

**School**

That day at school, Luchia kept thinking of the two bat-like figures that had almost defeated them.

"Luchia, just stop thinking about it," said Lina after school.

"I can't. I mean, we have two new enemies, and one is a little girl!" said Luchia.

The three mermaids sighed. One of the new enemies was a little girl, and they couldn't fight her. She was to little.

"Hey," said Hanon as she thought of something, "did any one besides me see that the little one wasn't affected by our song?"

Luchia and Lina thought about for a second.

"Yeah, I do remember. She didn't seem affected by your song at all. She seemed fine, like she was enjoying it," said Luchia.

When they went home, the girls found that Nikora had booked a show for the motel.

"Her name's Tsuki and she will bring us some customers," Nikora squealed excitedly.

Nikora put them straight to work. She made them clean the whole place, top to bottom, organize everything, and set up for the performance. When Tsuki came, Luchia, Hanon, and Lina thought there was something oddly familiar about the girl. She had pure black hair to her waist and lavender eyes. She was a little shorter than Luchia, and she looked very young.

"Hello, you must be Nikora-kun, I'm Tsuki," the young girl said.

"Well, you are definitely younger than I excepted," Nikora said with a wary smile on her face.

Tsuki just smiled.

"Don't judge my voice by my looks, I have a stronger voice then I look," Tsuki smiled.

That night, when Tsuki performed, the whole place filled up. When Tsuki came on stage, the crowd roared.

"Looks like she is bigger than I thought," said Lina.

Luchia nodded.

doko no dareka to nani shiteta no? okoranai kara shoujiki ni  
shiranai PIASU tabako ni PINKU no RU-JYU ga tsuite iru

mou nigerarenai nogasanai  
subete wo hanashite to itta no wa watashi dakedo  
yappari kikenai hanashi no tochuu tobidasu 'nee'

doushite uso desho doushite!  
kikanakya shiranakya shinjinakya yokatta  
watashi dake ai shite watashi dake  
yasashii wana wo shikakete oite yo  
itsu kara uso desho itsu kara?  
donna fuu ni douyatte doko made shitteru no?  
watashi ni wa nai mono motteru no?  
souzou bakari ga fukurami dashiteru

kidzukeba itsumo kimi to kiteta  
kouen ni tadoritsuiteta  
nani ga nandaka mou wakaranai  
kimi kara no denwa nariyamanai

zutto mae ni yameru tte itteta hazu no tabako suidashite gomakasu no  
yappari kikitai hanashi no tochuu ki ni naru 'haa'

dokoka ni kiechau dokoka ni usotsuki kidzuki  
aisou tsukita kara  
isoide mukae ni konakucha kimi to onaji koto watashi ni mo dekiru yo  
mechamecha konna ni mechamecha uragiri yokogiri GIRIGIRI nan dakara  
kantan ni kirai ni naretara donna ni raku na no? dou sureba ii no?

PIN de tometa futari yorisou shashin yugandeku  
dou mitemo mou FO-KASU ga awanai yo nee

doushite uso desho doushite!  
kikanakya shiranakya shinjinakya yokatta  
watashi dake ai shite watashi dake  
yasashii wana wo shikakete oite yo  
itsu kara uso desho itsu kara?  
donna fuu ni douyatte doko made shitteru no?  
watashi ni wa nai mono motteru no?  
souzou bakari ga fukurami dashiteru

Luchia's jaw dropped.

"I didn't know she was that good," said Nikora.

When Tsuki came off the stage, she rushed to Nikora and hugged her.

"Thank you for letting me perform, but could I do one more song?" asked Tsuki.

"I guess," Nikora said cautiously.

Tsuki rushed back up on the stage and announced "Everybody, I have one more song for you tonight!"

The crowd cheered and Tsuki smiled mischievously.

BARA yori mo utsukushiku tsuki yori nayamashiku  
Taisetsu na inochi naraba kono te de sakasetai

Ankoku no sekai tobira ga ima hirakareru yo  
Mou ichido unmei azukete umarekawaru sa

Sono mabuta tojite mitsumete mayonaka no MASUKAREEDO  
Ima yami ni suberiochite yuku saa oite! Obienakute ii yo  
Soshite eien ni nare

Ayashige ni yuragu kaze kugurinuketa shunkan  
Junjou na aijou nado wasuresasete ageru

Ankoku no sekai atarashii toki kizamou  
Dareka no tame nayandari kokoro wo itamenakute ii

Sono mabuta tojite mitsumete mirai kara yobu koe ga  
Ima yami ni suberiochite yuku oshieteru tsubasa ni tsukamatte  
Kitto eien ni naru

The crowd started to droop and fall down. Luchia and the other mermaids covered their ears, trying to block out the sound, having no luck.

"I have you now Mermaid Princess!" shouted Tsuki.

Tsuki then transformed into Duchess Bat!

"I will have you now! Lady Bat will be very proud of me!" shouted Duchess Bat.

"Tsuki! How could you be the little one!?" asked Luchia

"I'm not little and my name's Duchess Bat you old hag!" shouted Duchess Bat.

"How dare you call me that!" shouted Luchia.

Duchess Bat stuck her tongue out at Luchia.

"I will try the black beauty sister's song, so get ready!" said Duchess Bat.

Hikari tozasu barokku utsukushiki noizu to nare  
Kuroi wana no sasayaki yurikago de eien ni nemure

Yukkuri to mezameteku  
Uchinaru kokoro no kage yo  
Shinku no bara wo kazari shinju wo koorasete

Saa, tomo ni negai wo hitotsu ni shite  
Ooinaru ankoku ni mi wo yudanete

Kokoro nusumu barokku mainasu no nami ni dakare  
Shinjiteita sekai wa isshun de oto mo naku kieru

But before Duchess Bat could do anymore, Mikeru's voice boomed from the above.

"Duchess Bat, come back here right now!"

Duchess Bat cowered at the voice and suddenly disappeared.

"Well, at least she's gone," reasoned Hanon.

"Yeah, but I can't believe Tsuki is Duchess Bat. That is such a blow," said Luchia.

"Yeah."


End file.
